1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a valve arrangement including a pathway valve, of which the switch-shift piston is shiftable against a return force via a plunger or tappet of a magnet, and including a pressure valve, which has a valve member, that is adjustable against a reset force.
2. Background of the Invention
Such a valve arrangement is known, for example, in order to actuate a cylinder operating in opposing counter stroke. The cylinder-selection with fluid engagement respectively fluid relief occurs via the magnet-actuated pathway valve. The delivery movement occurs via engagement of the cylinder full surface with the fluid flow. The return stroke movement of the switch-shift piston occurs via the load or a restoring or return spring. The cylinder means during moving-out or extending movement generate a force which corresponds to the product of cylinder full surface and system pressure. For the purpose of system-pressure limitation on the pump side there is provided a pressure-limiting valve with which the pressure of a cylinder can be set and adjusted. If the other cylinder means are engaged with a different, lower pressure, there is necessary an additional pressure-limitation valve between the pathway valve and this cylinder. It consists of a multiplicity of parts, through which the valve arrangement is considerably more expensive. Moreover the construction volume of the valve arrangement is considerably enlarged via this additional pressure-limiting valve.